


Give Them a Minute (or More)

by Iris Teek (Cose8800)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cose8800/pseuds/Iris%20Teek
Summary: I have no idea how to summarize this without spoiling the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Everything was closing down. His vision filled with pain and darkness as the titan tightening the grip around his neck slowly.

 

“You will -- never be a -- god.”

 

 _Curse him_. He cursed Thanos with final dying breath.

 

“Like hel I’m failing my job here.”

 

Air rushed back to him like an assault. A flash of ash white appeared before Loki, shielding and pushing him away from Thanos. Brunnhilde tore large metal piece of the ship and struck the invaders with all her furious might, putting more space between them. She did not look so good, as expected from someone the prince remembered seeing her got knocked down with sharp metal minutes ago. Her face half covered in cuts and blood.

 

“The last Valkyrie. The last king and prince of Asgard.” Thanos murmured while gazed down at blue light on the golden gauntlet. “The last three gods of soon to be my graceful universe.”

 

“You -- don’t know that.” Loki’s voice was hoarse. Each word burnt his throat agonizingly. He tried not to choke from blood and wound inside. “Nine realms --”

 

“Are nothing to my plan. None shall be in my way.”

 

“Even your daughters?”

 

For a moment, even in this dimmed light of wrecked ship, Loki could see a flick of conflict on Thanos’ face.The prince licked his lips, smirking, taunting. “Their names rang through sea of stars. Many prisoners on Asgard have encountered them before. Especially _her._ She seeks your misery. She seeks your suffering!”

 

“Loki!”

 

A pair of strong arms circled around Loki, trying to cover him as Thanos moved toward them. Loki looked up in surprise that Thor finally got out of capture but had no time for amazement. He shouted to the Valkyrie “Brunnhilde!”

 

“On it!”

 

He erased the illusion he used for shielding Brunnhilde’s weapon away from the enemy. Brunnhilde swung down one of scepters they found hidden on this ship, obviously Grandmaster’s possession. She reached out to a waiting hand the same time the floor between them and Thanos split apart.

 

The last thing Loki saw was Thanos and his children, enveloped in misty blue light of space stone.

 

An explosion replaced everything else.

 

 

 

“Are they in that kind of relationship?”

 

“It’s called polyamory, Quill, it’s not a dirty word.”

 

“I haven’t said anything!”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“He’s beautiful and glorious. I have no doubt he can cherish both of them gracefully and equally.”

 

“I don’t know. The dark-haired dude is the one holding her hand. Maybe he’s the one who dates them both but the chick doesn’t date the blond.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Go back to your room. This conversation is not for you!”

 

Loki opened his eyes, slowly taking in new surroundings. Somehow, it was hard to move. His body was trapped with something heavy and warm -- something -- “Thor.” Thor was holding him tight against tattered chestplate. Loki turned to the other side only to find Brunnhilde, still unconscious. Three of them laid on the ground of somewhere small.

 

With too many pairs of eyes watching. “Who -- are you.” He recognized two humanoids, a female Zehoberei, a premature Flora colossus, and -- an ambiguous race but raccoon-like. Loki’s attempt to get up failed since Thor, even when out cold, still too stubborn to let go. “Thor, wake up! Let me go.”

 

“Do you two -- three want a minute?”

 

“I don’t want a minute! I want these two to wake up!”

 

“Okey-dokey. Mantis.”

 

A pale hand of another female humanoid figure Loki hadn’t noticed touched Thor and Brunnhilde’s foreheads. Loki hid his own startle.

 

Two antennae on this Mantis shone brightly when she closed her eyes and whispered “Wake up.”

 

Both Thor and Brunnhilde jolted up like they were shocked back to life. Thor panted, looking at lithe frame in his arms. Loki patted his brother’s shoulder. Thor turned to face him almost immediately. One eye that left widen.

 

“Loki, you’re here.”

 

“I am here, brother.”

 

“We should really give them a minute.” The same voice repeated. Now they had three pairs of confused eyes glared at them. “Who are you guys? How did you survive floating in the space like that?”

 

“Æsir and Jötnar can survive in space as long as there is no lethal damage on them.” Loki said, subtly offering an explanation as a form of truce for strangers. His throat in pain but looked like there was no time to rest at all.

 

“You’re of Asgard.” The Zehoberei stated. Her stoic expression at first morphed into bewilderment when she examined Bunnhilde’s clothes. “You’re a Valkyrie.” She said the word like she had to breath it in. Something Thor always did when he talked Loki’s ears off with frolicsome about an admirable army of warriors.

 

Zehoberei, one of many races Thanos had already graced with his so-called mercy. It was rare for them to be out of newly made planet since the genocide traumatized them all. Most of Zehoberei in last two decades hadn’t left planet. They closed off from everything, believing that this way they could focus on rebuilding everything and find a way to protect themselves if another vicious being disguised in delusional titan decided to _save_ them again. Only one noticeable Zehoberei traveled across galaxy. Loki had heard of her back when he was imposing as Odin.

 

“And you’re Daughter of Thanos. You’re Gamora.”

 

He could feel Thor froze beside him, just the same as Brunnhilde.

 

“Your father.” Thor spoke. “Killed my people.”

 

“She’s adopted!” The male humanoid countered.

 

Thor got up. Loki tried to follow but he had no strength left so Brunnhilde went instead, trying to pull her king back. Thor continued. He approached Gamora.

 

“Thor --” They couldn’t afford to have another fight here.

 

But Thor only rested his hand on Gamora’s shoulder gently. Brunnhilde blinked, looking back at Loki.

 

“Family is tough, I know.” Thor comforted. “My brother here faked his death, like, twice or thrice. Kidnapped our father and pretend to be him for two years. He also stabbed me numerous times.”

 

“Because you’re --” Loki’s voice raised. He stopped himself. “I --”

 

“And here I am, in the darkest of my days, cannot be happier that he is with me.” Thor smiled at Gamora.

 

“Brunnhilde, kick him.”

 

“Can’t, my prince.” She smirked. “He’s a king; he outranks you.”

 

Gamora nodded at Thor’s words, however, the humanoid with blond hair near her radiated annoyance. Loki whistled. His sense of mischief meant he always detected those feelings. On the other hand, Thor was oblivious and just went around introducing all three of them to the pile of strangers who called themselves _The Guardians_ which only reminded Loki of those papers with news on earth.

He was too tired so he let the other two explained everything. Loki zoned out for a while until he heard Thor said “I need to go to Nidavellir.”

 

“Why? If Thanos is at Knowhere, he could already have another stone!” The blond humanoid but Loki could tell he was not all human exclaimed.

 

“There’s only way to stop Thanos and it’s on Nidavellir.” _Ah._ Loki was surprised Thor actually paid attention to their childhood classroom. “Thanos is already too powerful. We need this weapon.”

 

“What kind of weapon?”

 

“Thanos killing kind.”

 

“But we can’t just let him waltz in Knowhere and get the stone!”

 

“Well! Why don’t we split?” A raccoon-like being suggested with clear enthusiasm. “You morons go to Knowhere. I and groot will go to this Nidavellir with this man. How is it? Cool?”

 

“Very cool.” Thor agreed. Loki had this feeling that the thunderer tried to decorate his face with his own usual smile, like none of this happened because they lost their realm and half of population killed while the other half was left on forsaken planet they had no method to reach anytime soon. A tight smile.

 

But, still, it was a smile.

 

“What about those two?” The humanoid pointed at Loki and Brunnhilde.

 

She touched the scepter. Loki noticed she also kept her broken sword. _Sentimental_. He touched his useless knife. Thanos destroyed it, leaving him its handle. A knife he received from Odin as a gift centuries ago. _So am I._

 

“I will go to Knowhere with them.” Burnnhilde walked to join Gamora.

 

“What about you, Loki?” Thor asked. “You don’t look so well.” Even though saying that himself, the oaf extended his hand forward.

 

Loki sighed. He got up and laid his own hand on Thor’s palm.

 

“Wherever you go, I go, brother.”

 

 

 

“We should really give them a minute.”

 

Loki chucked a bag of nuts near him at that blond humanoid.

 

 

 

 


	2. Wandering Along the Milky Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of the team years after all of them, of course, defeated Thanos.

 

 

 

“I told you not to blow them up!”

 

“No, you told me ‘Don’t blow anything up.’”

 

“Then you shouldn’t blow anything up AT ALL.”

 

“Shut up and try not to get us crash into anything!”

 

“Rightful heir to the throne of Jotunheim, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief, yet here I am, going to die by the hands of these idiots.”

 

“Loki, stop your petty whining and go fight the enemy with me!”

 

“Thor, don’t you fucking go outside! Loki, stop your brother and Drax!”

 

“I’m busy.”

 

“You’re filing your nails. I can see it!”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Gamora, I fixed the core.”

 

“Here we go!”

 

Then the serene silence took over them like they never had a dozen of armed spaceships chasing after them a second ago before.

 

“Wait, Nebula.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m the captain of this ship.”

 

“Eh? Not the rabbit?”

 

“Yeah, Quill, not me?”

 

“Shut up, you dog – bear – part-panda, part-skunk.”

 

“What is your problem, Quill?”

 

“Right, when there is any progress, especially in situation like what we just faced, you report it to the captain.”

 

“Then why Gamora is not the captain?”

 

“Yes, Quill, why am I not the captain?”

 

“AND WHY AM I NOT THE CAPTAIN?”

 

“Don’t you even try, Drax. Go eat your nuts!”

 

“Oh, can I be a captain too?”

 

“Darling, you wouldn’t want that useless burden on you.”

 

“I am more surprised that Loki still hasn’t try to kill you and take over the title and this ship yet, Lord of Star.”

 

“Why would I want that pathetic title with a small group that half of it made of idiots to rule?”

 

“Gamora.”

 

“Ah, yes, Nebula, thank you for fixing the core. You should go to rest and recharge your energy. You have done well.”

 

“Wait, we should review our mission today first—”

 

“I am tired as well. Quill, I am borrowing your new iPod if you don’t mind.”

 

“YES, I MIND”

 

“Hold on, we have not celebrated our victory.”

 

“Thor.”

 

“What, brother?”

 

“I like this voice from Quill’s equipment. Will you come to listen to it with me quietly?”

 

“Of course, brother.”

 

“Wait a sec, you god almighty with I-don't-even-know-if-that's-you-hate-him-or-it-is-your-foreplay over there –”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Get back here, Groot.”

 

“Just let him go and use your time fixing my bomb. You broke it.”

 

“Don’t throw it like that!”

 

“Oh, Drax, I want to play that game of faces again!”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Then, Gamora.”

 

“I’m gonna go polishing my sword.”

 

“Fine! The mission today is great. When you’re told not to blow things up, don’t blow things up. Dismiss!”

 

“Understood, Captain.”

 

Quill let out an exasperate sigh even though corners of his mouth were  lifting up into a small smile. He was not smiling. There was no up nor down in space which also meant he did not need to look above to think of someone who was not here. He only needed to looked out at the stars outside.

 

“Yeah, Yondu. Today, the idiots survived together as usual.”  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put Brunnhilde in here because, at first, I didn't write this with the thought of putting it here with previous chapter in mind. Let's pretend she's on away mission with newly rebuilt Nova Corp. A mission I'm sure she and Gamora rock scissor paper with each other almost to death to decide who gets to take it.
> 
> \- I first made Quill call Loki and Thor relationship as Brother Complex but then I realized it doesn't quite hold the same meaning in my language.
> 
> \- Also want to thank a certain reader for correcting my constantly misspelling. Thank You!

**Author's Note:**

> -I want to say obviously English is not my first language but to be honest I suck at my native language too.  
> -ah, i also want the characters to talk about polyamory casually like it's possible just like any relationship but i don't know if i did it right feel free to comment if i do anything wrong.  
> \- thank you for your time ' w '/!


End file.
